Pluvial
by groet-havregrynsson
Summary: Iceland, and the economic collapse.


Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Pluvial**

_Written August Seventh, 2009.__  
_

Iceland sighs, surreptitiously brushing elbows with Norway as they walk down the street. They pass his workplace, and the coffee shop he frequents – he points them out, offhandedly, in case Norway has forgotten in the two months since his last stay.

"I talked with Seychelles for a while."

He mentions it casually, glancing over to see Norway's expression, but instead: Iceland notices the arch of his shoulders, the way his hair frames his face, and looks away again until the feeling has passed. _He's being foolish._ He's talking too much, and doesn't know if Norway even -

"Are you dating her?"

He fidgets with the hemming of his sleeve and avoids eye contact, pretends he sees something of interest off to the side. Doesn't reply. It's not something he's ever going to discuss, not with him, _not with_ - [he's half-afraid Norway will ask again,] and so he walks faster, ignoring the fact that the man cannot find his way home alone. But it doesn't matter, because: Despite his slender looks, his feminine gestures and half-lidded eyes, his stride is always faster and he easily keeps up.

They've neared the street corner by his house when Norway taps him on the shoulder, voice low. _You look pale._

Iceland is quiet, and [_for a moment he had thought_] - loses his balance on the sidewalk. He staggers to the side of a building, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. Fumbles with his ribbon and the top buttons of his shirt, trying to breathe deeply. _It's hot._

Norway almost touches him, fingertips hovering against the fabric of his sleeve, but Iceland replies that it's nothing, of course it's nothing, [and as they walk home his hands are clenched tightly against his sides, feeling - ]

x

He's leaning against the countertop, stirring porridge as Iceland lies on the couch. The window is closed but he can hear traffic from the road, and a newspaper from the day before is folded neatly on the desk. Nudged against notebooks and sketches, charcoal and ink. The lights are dimmed, and a letter from Finland sits unopened by the stove, and:

"Do you want anything else?"

Iceland mumbles something into the crook of his arm, digging his fingers into a pillow. _I just want you._ When a bowl is set down on the coffee table in front of him, he winces and tries to sit up. Coughs into his fist: a wracking, helpless sound.

Because at this point, there's really nothing anyone can do.

The radio is muted, and as Norway slumps into his place at the edge of the couch he opens up a novel. Something different, from Iceland's bookshelf. His suitcases haven't moved since the day of his arrival, resting in the hallway near the door, and _do you like her?_

Iceland pauses, unsure of how to act. Glancing wearily at his unfinished meal. They've been friends for a long, long time, but -

"I'm..."

Norway doesn't move. His legs crossed, eyes on the line in front of him. After a moment, Iceland takes a drink. Pauses again. By the time his cup is empty he's staring at the ground, twisting his fingers nervously in his lap.

"I'm applying for the EU." His voice is hoarse, and his limbs are shaking and weak. _He's tired._ While he's been unable to sleep, Russia has called, and Sweden, and - When Norway finally stands, it's only to refill Iceland's glass of water. Not to leave, as he had feared.

"Do you think that will solve all your problems?"

Standing near the table, he watches Iceland hack miserably into the sleeve of his arm and curl inwards on the couch. Shut his eyes in pain. Norway reaches over to pat him on the head, just once. _Almost in sympathy._

"No. But, it... it could help."

[And then, Norway will be the only one left.]

x

The economic collapse was rather sudden. Russia offered Iceland a loan but both of them seemed to discard the idea, until recently when the loan was approved (on Russia's end, at least). Sweden, Denmark, Norway, et cetera loaned Iceland money. Finland seems rather excited that Iceland applied for the EU, and at the time Sweden was the working head of the EU management stuff. At this point, out of the Hetalia five, Norway is the only Nordic country that isn't applying for or already in the EU. There was some speculation that if Norway joins the EU, it would be partially because the rest of the Nordics have.


End file.
